So Beautiful
by Cloudshaper
Summary: Why was he so naïve? So clueless as to see what was right there in front of him? Why had this never occurred in that stupid bear’s mind? Maybe a bit OOC... One-shot. R&R please!


A/N: My first BK (or BT) story!! Now it's really cheesy and lame, but still, please review!

Disclaimer: Owning nothing.

Also, the lyrics are to the song "So Beautiful" by Idina Menzel. It's a really pretty song, so I suggest listening to it!

**So Beautiful**

Damn him.

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

Why was he so naïve? So clueless as to see what was right there in front of him? Why had this never occurred in that stupid bear's mind? Why would a crimson breegull spend her life living in the cramped space of his backpack-when she could have been in a nice nest somewhere?

Why was she constantly trailing him on these crazy adventures that nearly resulted in death? Why was she by his side even when she was annoyed of him enough to chop her beak off? Well you know why?

Because she was in love with him. And he was just too darn dense to even notice.

Sure she had a tough exterior: crude language, impatience, and just near insensitive persona—but hasn't anyone ever heard the saying 'looks can be deceiving'? Well that was the case in this scenario. What more could she possibly do to show him these feelings, without ever having to open her beak? Well it sure seemed like Cupid was taking too kindly to her.

In this particular instant, Kazooie felt nothing but peace as she watched her love sleeping, the light, drizzling rain gently tapping on the window. She knew Tooty was at Bottles' house with his kids, so there was no concern there.

_Sometimes I watch you while your sleeping_

_I see you're having dreams tonight_

_And I can tell just how you're breathing_

_That I'm a vision in your mind._

She watched the way his body slowly rose and fell, and how his eyelids were soft and closed, his mouth slightly open. He was in a relaxed position, and Kazooie knew that he was in a peaceful slumber. _Let him rest all he wants, Kaz,_ she thought to herself—_You never know when a new adventure will come and knock the wind out of you every second._

_Wherever I may go my love_

_Wherever I may be_

_All that matters in this world is just lying next to me_

From the moment she had first locked a gaze with that bear, the breegull had felt a deep connection, although she had never expected love. Of course, the small bird never dared to even _think_ about releasing these feelings in the open—he was like her brother. Not exactly, but he sure as hell could've been…if they'd been of the same species.

She honestly didn't know what she found the most attractive of him: his courage? The love and compassion he has for his friends? His strength? His care and devotion he showed for her since that fateful day he decided to keep her, and help raise her? Maybe it was his flaws: the way he stammered, got names wrong--was completely and utterly blind. Whatever it was, she knew there was more than one reason to this unrequited love—she just didn't know it yet.

_So beautiful, you make me smile_

_So wonderful, you're in my life_

_Incredible, that you are mine…_

In a sense, he was hers. He would go to the ends of the earth for her if needed, and was one-hundred percent devoted to helping her. He just didn't envision it as anything more than a healthy friendship. What he wouldn't ever know that, in some ways, she really _did_ need him; he kept her temper from flaring, led her down the path of righteousness, had helped her become a better person… well, bird.

I watch the way you love your family

And how everyone looks to you

The bear was also dedicated to his younger sister. He had to replace both parents. _God, what a good kid.…_Kazooie thought.

And there was always the looming thought that maybe someday Banjo would go off on his own and leave her, all alone and loveless. Every second of every day, every time talk of adventure came up, she feared. What if she were to lose him fighting a villain? How could she live comfortably knowing that only one of them had made it out alive?

And then vice versa.

If something were to happen to her, would he feel the same way as she? He turned slightly in his sleep, causing the fading lights from outside to cast a slight shadow on his face. Every second she felt him drifting farther and farther….and then snapped herself back from her daydream.

This was surely _not_ her, and she knew that painfully. She was the kind to daydream the day away, or think about love 24/7.

But maybe it was time to grow up. But would growing up mean growing apart from the one she loved? Greatly disturbed by her thoughts, and fumbled her way into the bear's backpack and nestled herself comfortably. She knew she'd have to give up these emotions—there was just no room for them in life. She'd stick to ''best friends'', now and forever.

_Wherever you may go my love,_

_Wherever you may be_

_I know my dreams will find you, just lying next to me_

So sleep tight sweetheart

_No one will ever know, _she thought. And she would be right.

You're free…


End file.
